Imperivm Invictvm
"Cisalpinia, 63BCE A long-contested political campaign has seen you appointed by the Senate as proconsul for northern Italy, but the cost of public renovations in your new jurisdictions has left you deeply in debt to your political opponents, who plan to use your financial distress to wipe you out for good. However, new opportunities await - rumours of further barbarian activity beyond the Republic's borders present a chance at martial glory and financial success, which may allow you to return back to Rome ....and CONQUER THE WORLD." Differences between this mod and The Hellenistic Era Beyond infantry and cavalry *Units that require Level 1 Reforms now need Level 2 Mil instead. *Units that require Level 2 Reforms now need Level 5 Mil instead. Factions Only Gens Julii (with capital based in Gallia Cisalpina) are playable in the CtW. They differ from normal Romans in that they don't train Syrorum. Roman factions *Roman Republic /Optimates (they assume the Chremonidian bonuses, and have 2 capitals - Achaea and Rome). They differ from normal Romans in that they cannot train Sabelli or Gallorum - see to it that Greek mercenaries are done ASAP. *Gens Julii - Romans. All complete, but does not have heavy ships. *Gens Pompeia. Occupies all of Spain, as well as Carthage. Gens Pompeia unsurprisingly has all the heavy ships. The tileset is a Romanised version of the Arab skin - and use Pergamon for their bonus base. Units aside, Roman nations distinguish themselves from the fact that they begin the game with a preset number of Policy upgrades. European factions *Cantabres - they control only Asturia. *Gallaeci *Suebi - controls a fairly large part of Germany. *Belgae - They control both Caint and part of Bellovacaea and carry over units from the Britons. Suebo-British. *Arverni - control most parts of Gaul *Britons - sub-faction, based in Dumnonia. *Aedui - Use the vanilla Chinese bonuses. Aedui are partially Romanised, like Gens Julii. Germano-Arverni! Spanish tileset is eliminated from Imperivm Invictvm. Hellenic factions *Ptolemaic Kingdom - usual place *Pontus *Bosporans - a vassal of SPQR. *Saka *Illyrians - based off Achaeans, but have a different set of units and clearly a different bunch of units.Illyroi are all trained to resist heavy infantry and this is the same for them too. This faction like most Balkan nations, uses a mix of Greek and Celtic buildings in its tileset. There are no Hoplites or Phalangites for the Hellenic factions. Instead, Gabiani become available for all factions. Balkan and Nomadic factions *Dacia - they rule over two territories in Magna Dacia - Dacia and Getia. They retain the vanilla British bonuses *Odrysians - based off vanilla Romans, uses same architecture. Allied to Rome and rule Thracia. *Sarmatians *Lugii - a multicultural Germanic society, with many influences from other cultures: Celtic, Balkan and Sarmatian. Many of the Balkan units used by these factions either retain the old Getic propensity for hosing archers and light infantrymen, or maintain (in the case of the Illyrians) the ability to deal damage to any Greek or Celtic units. African factions *Numidia (vassal state to Roman Republicans) - based in Atlas Pontus - a vassal of SPQR.. Eastern factions *Parthians - they control the easternmost end of the map. *Armenia and Kartli. They use a part Asian, part Roman architecture. Semitic factions *Nabataeans *Judaea - represented by Carthage. Controls only Judaea, is an ally of the Romans Category:CtW Category:Imperivm Invictvm